(1) Performed initial clinical studies for measurement of cortisol production rate (Protocol 85-CH-33) using 9,9,12-d-3-cortisol as the tracer in the primed infusion technique with infusion rate equal to about 2% of maximum daily production rate. (2) Observed the presence of markedly increased levels of 11-OH-androstene dione in the serum of a normal cortisolemic but Cushingoid patient studied in the above protocol. (3) Performed clinical studies for measurement of glucose production rate (Protocol 85-CH-15) using uniformly labelled 13-C-glucose (98% enriched) as the tracer in the primed infusion technique. Infusion rates equalled about 0.5% of the expected residual production rate of 4 subjects with Type I Glycogen Storage Disease. (4) Quantified acetylcholine present in synaptosomes prior to studies of inhibition of release by botulism toxin.